


【Starscream/Bumblebee】Bumblebee is really a beta

by Yuxia2727



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Embarrassment, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romantic Comedy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuxia2727/pseuds/Yuxia2727
Summary: 所有人都认为大黄蜂是个Omega。就连红蜘蛛也这么认为。然而事实并非如此……*很久之前写完的，错字特别多，懒得改了。
Relationships: Autobots & Bumblebee (Transformers), Bumblebee/Starscream (Transformers), Skywarp & Starscream & Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. 上

  
  
  
  
1.红蜂，abo，a红b蜂

2.一个摸鱼小段子，结果写着写着写着就变多了。

3.背景参照g1，大量自设，当au看吧

4.全员降智ooc，沙雕文不需要逻辑

5.真的很ooc，雷到怪我。红总被我写得过于智障，我向他谢罪

  
  
1.红蜘蛛是个Alpha。

这在霸天虎和汽车人的内部是所有人的共识。而这共识则来自于红蜘蛛本人的大力宣传——这位骄傲自满的霸天虎空指总是颇为自得的吹嘘着自己的魅力，不断的向周围的人强调着自己拥有着优雅美丽的外表和强大坚韧的内在。

“威震天，你的外表实在太不修边幅了！你应该学学我，学会如何当一个富有魅力的Alpha！要知道只有像我这么优秀的Alpha才有资格领导霸天虎！”

“……红蜘蛛，你给我闭嘴！！再挑战我的权威我就把你扔进熔炉池里！”

今天的霸天虎二把手也被揍了呢。

2.大黄蜂是个Omega。

这在霸天虎和汽车人的内部也是所有人的共识——但却不是事实。实际上，大黄蜂是个Bete。毫无疑问，纯过高纯的Beta。大黄蜂本人也坚持着这点，然而周围所有的人都不相信——每次大黄蜂向他们强调自己不是Omega而是Beta时，他们都会一边摇头一边露出我懂的的表情来回应他。

“我是Beta啊！”

“少来了，小子，现在Omega装Beta这套都过时了！”

“不是！我真的是Beta啊！！”

“好好好，我懂，我懂。大黄蜂，不管你是Bate还是Omega，你都是我们的战士！”

“……”

今天大黄蜂也因为别人不相信自己是Bate而无比心累。

3.实际上，这也不能怪大黄蜂的汽车人同伴们糊涂，产生误会——大概是普神的安排，大概是宇宙的旨意，大黄蜂他们这批在内战中诞生的最后的神铸新生火种里，有百分之八十是Omega。

身为Omega出身于一个战乱时代无疑是一件倒霉的事。当大黄蜂这批新生儿生长起来后，他们中的许多人便面临着这个问题:是揭露自己的性别？还是就此隐瞒？

直接承认自己的Omega身份固然坚强勇敢，但在黑暗动荡的战乱年代，Omega身份意味着他人的无比的恶意和窥视。

于是其中一些聪明者便想出了很多办法来掩盖自己的身份，有自我改造机体的，有寻找固定Alpha伴侣的，也有——靠打抑制剂然后谎称自己是Beta的。

一个人这么做了，两个人这么做了，许许多多的人这么做了——然后像大黄蜂这样的Beta就倒霉了。

尤其是当大家都认为这个机体矮小如迷你金刚，火力不强体质偏弱的小黄机很符合Omega的特质时。

“我虽然很矮很小但是我真！的！不！是！Omega啊！你们听我解释！！”

4.其实大黄蜂也不是没向大家展示过自己不是Omega的证据。他曾经拿着自己的性别诊断医学报告——出自救护车之手——兴高采烈的跑进总部让大家看。

大黄蜂当时还天真的以为大家这样就会相信自己是个Bata了，但是很快他发现他错了，错的很离谱。

普神在上，为什么所有人都在以一种带有怜悯慈爱的目光看着他？！

“小家伙，你不必这么做的，你不必……制作这种东西，无论怎样，你都是我们坚强勇敢的战士。”

铁皮弯了弯腰拍了拍他的头。

“大黄蜂，忘了这事吧，是A是O真的不重要，我们都是你的同伴不是吗？”

天火眨着一双蔚蓝的光学镜，温和的劝道。

“是霸天虎欺负你了？！可恶，我要狠狠地教训他们，让他们知道我们Omega也不是好惹的！”

身为Omega，个子和大黄蜂一样大，但脾气却很暴躁的飞过山摩拳擦掌，就要冲出去教训敌人，被一旁的探长拉住了。

大黄蜂:“……？？？？！？？”

最终是擎天柱阻止了汽车人们七嘴八舌的劝告和安慰。领袖低下身子，平视着小黄车的光学镜，无比认真的开口:

“大黄蜂，你是我们最小的那个，但我从未因为这而看轻你。你拥有无与伦比的勇气和善良，不管什么时候你都是我们的伙伴、我们的战士。性别不能决定什么，我不希望你因为Omega的身份而和我们产生什么隔阂。”

“……是，大哥。”

面对那对满是真挚之情的光学镜，大黄蜂纠结之后最终还是无奈的低下头。

……但是我真的是个Beta啊！！

在一片万众一心其乐融融的友好氛围中，大黄蜂无声的持续呐喊道。

4.什么？你问我为什么大黄蜂不叫救护车来解释？因为在大黄蜂和其他汽车人解释期间，救护车一直在救死扶伤，在医护室里忙进忙出，大黄蜂看着医生忙碌的身影也不好意思进去打扰，而等救护车终于空闲下来，大黄蜂已经默默接受了这种设定，不再为了自己的小小困扰而去打扰医生——至于这其中的逻辑？这只是篇沙雕恋爱文而已，就别纠结这么多了。

5.总之，战场上的Alpha红蜘蛛和Beta大黄蜂见面了。红蜘蛛一边在空中扫射着下方的汽车人，一边盯着地面上那个奔跑的黄色小汽车。

早就听说汽车人里有个乖宝宝Omega，看来就是这部小黄车了。真小啊，又圆，看起来就没什么用，一枪就能打死几个。

红蜘蛛一边暗自腹诽着，一边把枪口对准了对方。

尘土弥漫，等光学镜重新锁定地面上的汽车人时，红蜘蛛略微惊讶的发现大黄蜂并没有如他所想的被击倒。小黄车以一种颤颤巍巍的奔驰姿势向汽车人阵营方向开了过去，仿佛证明自己不服输一般，一边跑还一边干扰着后面追逐着的虎子们。

……还挺能挨揍。

红蜘蛛想。一个抗揍的汽车人小Omega，听起来还挺有趣。

6.从那以后，红蜘蛛就就盯上了大黄蜂。大黄蜂个子小，但胆子却很大，上到拆霸天虎军事基地，小到日常抢夺能量块，他总是无所畏惧的跟在擎天柱和一干汽车人同伴后面，努力的和红蜘蛛他们抗争着。

“——哎呦！”

大黄蜂险险躲过红蜘蛛发射过来的氖射线，重重的摔了一跤。他躺在地上。晕头转脑，等察觉到身上投下了一片阴影，想后退时已经太晚了。

“嘿，双角怪，你刚刚给我添了很多麻烦你知道吗？”

红蜘蛛提着大黄蜂的脖子把他举了起来，强迫他和自己对视。

“为什么你们汽车人就那么喜欢破坏别人的计划呢？！你们就没别的事可做了吗？”

大黄蜂胡乱挣扎着，换来红蜘蛛恶狠狠的一记敲头。邦的一声过后大黄蜂的头部线路传来剧痛，看着对方挂着冷笑的面孔，他只想痛锤对方一顿。

“我的名字是大黄蜂！卑鄙无耻的霸天虎！放我下来！”

“我就不放！有本事你自己下来啊！”红蜘蛛咬牙切齿的回应道，用力摇了摇手上的小家伙，换来对方的更用力的挣扎。

“你说，我本来采集能量采集的好好的，你们一来就炸了是想怎么样？还有上一次，上上一次，你怎么就这么能添乱呢？”

大黄蜂双腿胡乱踢着，在空气中用力想踹对方:“不怎么样！我们当时吃能量块吃的好好的你们不也是突然来打我们吗！可恶的霸天虫！无耻！你居然还好意思说，上上上一次，上上上上一次都是你们主动搞的事！”

红蜘蛛恼怒地扣紧了手指，大黄蜂也终于够到了红蜘蛛的手臂，他发狠地踹了过去，两个人扭在一团。

说是互相殴打，但其实根本就是大黄蜂单方面挨揍。红蜘蛛虽然平时自视甚高，但身为霸天虎二把手的非凡实力却也是毋庸置疑，节能小汽车在这场敌我战力完全不对等的战斗中倒了霉。

等红蜘蛛重新压制住大黄蜂后，大黄蜂身上已经出现了几道明显的裂痕伤口。他愤怒地瞪圆了自己的光学镜，虽然还在痛苦的喘息着，但还倔强的仰着头，用一种“你别想让我屈服”的态度对着红蜘蛛。

红蜘蛛被气笑了。

他掰着大黄蜂那张圆圆的六角脸，强迫他和自己贴近:

“讨厌的小家伙，看不出来你还挺倔。你最好乖乖听我的话，不然我就把你拆成零件一点一点扔到垃圾堆里，让你永远拼不起来！”

“呸！你想的美！”

红蜘蛛盯着大黄蜂近在咫尺的脸，直视着那双蕴满怒火的蔚蓝的光学镜，看着他头上随着情绪起伏抖动的尖尖的小角，看着他紧紧抿在一起的嘴唇……红蜘蛛突然觉得自己芯里似乎有哪条线路被拨动了。

“你……”

红蜘蛛的话没能说完，就被身后撞开门的动静打断了。擎天柱率领着一众汽车人冲了进来，铁皮的枪咻的一声打到红蜘蛛的手上，后者吃痛的松开了手上的大黄蜂。

“霸天虎——撤退！”

可恶的铁桶头，别的本事没有你也就只有喊撤退时才行！红蜘蛛果断的变回战斗机，以极快的速度逃离了现场。一边飞向高空，他一边回望了一下被他扔在地上的大黄蜂。

大黄蜂正仰着头，生气的瞪着他逃离的方向。以红蜘蛛优秀的视力他甚至看到了对方气的鼓鼓的小脸。

红蜘蛛觉得自己芯里又有一条线路被拨动了。

7.红蜘蛛不知道自己哪里出了问题。自打上一次和大黄蜂的亲密接触过后，他就像火种腔里关了个轰隆隆，有事没事芯就乱跳。

没有任何一种理由能解释他的异常。汽车人和霸天虎的战斗仍在继续，双方打了又打，红蜘蛛也和大黄蜂见了又见。随着对对方熟悉程度的上升，红蜘蛛也发现自己异常状况的越发严重。如果说原本只是内芯线路被乱拨，那现在就是直接开了个音乐会，一见大黄蜂他就整部机都不对了。

红蜘蛛不得其解，只能泄愤般越发盯着大黄蜂穷追猛打。被欺负惨了的小黄人慢慢的总结出了一套对付他的经验，在战斗中偶尔也会让他吃到苦头。

这一天又是一场汽车人和霸天虎的苦战。红蜘蛛盯着大黄蜂被他追击的东倒西歪的身影，突到灵光一闪，逻辑线路都在噼里啪啦的冒火花，仿佛几百万年来所有智慧此刻集合冒出来了一般想到了原因——

该不会是因为大黄蜂是他这个Alpha命中注定的Omega？

每个Alpha都会有个命中注定的Omega，这是赛博坦上一个古老的传说，身为前科研人员的红蜘蛛其实是不信这种完全没有科学依据的事情的，但现下除了这个没有其他原因可以解释他的异常。

红蜘蛛想到这个可能，惊诧的忘记了继续追击，被躲在掩盖物后的大黄蜂趁机一枪打中左机翼。红蜘蛛痛的一头撞到了旁边的闹翻天，在后者的吵闹声中恼怒的瞪视起地面上的小黄人，却刚好看到对方得意的笑颜。

他有点发愣。不得不说大黄蜂的笑容还是很具备感染力的，红蜘蛛火种腔都被笑的紧缩了一下。

他此时不再怀疑那个传说。

可恶的汽车人！居然用自己Omega的能力来勾//引/我！

红蜘蛛飞回基地时，一路上都在愤怒的骂不检点的小黄人。

8.大黄蜂觉得红蜘蛛最近有点奇怪。

对方不来找自己麻烦了。他不再追着自己打，不再惊吓自己，甚至不再喊那些奇奇怪怪的外号。每次见到自己，红蜘蛛只是一副恨的牙痒痒的样子，却不过来惹事，只是一直盯着大黄蜂，让大黄蜂感到毛骨悚然。

比如这一次，红蜘蛛又露出那副既厌恶又恼怒的表情盯着自己看。

“红蜘蛛，你究竟有什么毛病！”

大黄蜂忍不住向对方喊了起来。对方过来和自己战斗还好，反正现在他也习惯了，但是默不作声的一直盯着他是想怎么样？小汽车人很生气，他觉得这是阴险狡诈的霸天虎的心理战术阴谋。

“……大黄蜂。”

红蜘蛛终于开口了。他带着一种纠结的神色，艰难的开口——他的声音甚至都不尖了——“你是不是发//情/了？”

“……？！”

“要不然你今天怎么带了股能量糖的甜味？！”

“啊？？！”

看着红蜘蛛理直气壮的样子，大黄蜂觉得自己完全无法理解他在说什么——他只能想到对方羞辱自己这个可能，可是对方认真的神色又让大黄蜂觉得自己逻辑线路都要爆炸了——“你在说什么啊？！红蜘蛛，你是不是有病？！我明明是个Beta！”

“别想骗我，小矮子，你身上Omega的信息素都藏不住了。”红蜘蛛轻蔑的反驳了大黄蜂，随既他又神色微妙的补充道:“你们汽车人都缺战斗力缺到这种程度了吗？发//情//期的Omega都拉出来作战了？还是说——”

他猛的向前一步，扯住还没反应过来的小黄人，压低声音道:“你是故意这样出现在我面前的？”

大黄蜂看着红蜘蛛的脸在自己面前放大，一时忘了怎么反应。自打之前的打斗后，这还是他第一次和对方有这么亲密的接触。即使他讨厌红蜘蛛，但也不得不承认后者的优秀与迷人——不论是实力还是外表，霸天虎空指都有着出众的资本，这位奸诈阴险的敌人似乎天生都自带一股优雅的气质，既残酷又冷血，既美丽又强大，和自己完全不同。

没能走神多久，大黄蜂就被传入接收器的那句低语给猛地拉回了现实。等听清了红蜘蛛说的话后，大黄蜂霎时就拉下了脸，然后以迅雷不及掩耳之势一拳挥向了红蜘蛛的面甲——

“我说了我是Beta！红蜘蛛你是不是有病啊！！”

TBC


	2. 中

  
  
  
1.红蜂，abo，a红b蜂。虽然是abo但是很遗憾，是沙雕文！前文和其他避雷需知看目录。  
  
2.为了赶520拼命挤出来的……520快乐！。  
  
3.除了红蜂外没有其他cp，全员友情向啦。  
  
3.ooc，超ooc！！谨慎观看！！  
  
  
  
  
1.汽车人和霸天虎停战了。

不管怎么说，这都是个好消息，和平——不管它是否短暂——无疑是令人欣喜的。大多数人选择了庆祝这个消息。

然而这大部分人里不包括大黄蜂和红蜘蛛。

前者自上一次被红蜘蛛抓到以来，就一直有点魂不守舍的。“我真的有那么不像Beta吗……”偶尔没人时，他会忍不住嘟囔两声。其他人虽然也有察觉到他的小小异常，但由于大黄蜂没说什么，便只是问了几句后就放了下来。不像红蜘蛛——他的异常是整个霸天虎都知道的。

最开始，是惊天雷发现红蜘蛛最近不太对劲的。

不，不对，应该说，很不对劲。

“他不是一直都那个样吗？”

惊天雷摇摇头，不同意这种看法。表面上看，红蜘蛛依然是那个讨人嫌的红蜘蛛——傲慢自大，无礼嚣张，整天一副吵吵闹闹的样子。但是实际上，惊天雷发现他的长机最近有了一个明显的变化——一个关于大黄蜂的变化。

“大黄蜂？那个汽车人小矮子？关他什么事？”

实际上，红蜘蛛最近不知道为什么，非常执着于大黄蜂。除了之前在战场上盯着对方猛击外，他们的长机时不时提起对方的几率大大提升了。最近尤为如此，老是大黄蜂前，大黄蜂后的，让惊天雷不禁怀疑对方是不是搭错了某根脑模块线路。

“也还好吧？你知道的，那可是红蜘蛛哎？也许是被那小家伙揍了之后一直记着吧。”

不，不对，不仅仅如此。如果只是红蜘蛛记仇某个人的话，情况还没异常到值得惊天雷惊讶的地步。引起飞行者注意的是自家长机对那辆黄车小汽车的态度——那种奇怪的、暧昧不清的态度。

“呃……”

红蜘蛛一开始提起对方时，还只是以普通的，一贯的红蜘蛛式：轻蔑，不屑的态度来对待。但是随着时间的推移，最近的红蜘蛛提起对方时那种语气已经完全变了，并且常常会有各种。那种语气、那个样子，简直就像自己创作的剧本里的——

“哎，闹闹，你去哪？”

“今天的能量块要开始派了我先走了待会再聊——”

2.实际上，虽然平时热爱创作各种新奇的文学剧本，但心思敏锐的蓝色seeker的观察还是没有错的。最近的红蜘蛛提起敌方那部黄色小汽车的频率确实大大提高了，高到周围所有人都不能无视的程度。  
  
而这异常又逐渐演变，最终变成了一个在基地内部流传的流言，在霸天虎内部越演越烈。

“嘿，嘿！大火车，你听说了吗？”

“兄弟，怎么了？听说什么啊？”

一步向前，闪电伸手搭住大火车的肩膀，兴奋地拍了拍大火车的背，：“你没有听诈骗他们说吗？最近基地里都在传啊！”  
  
“呃，所以是什么事啊？”大火车最近被威震天派到在太空中执行任务，最近才回来，实在猜不到伙伴要对自己说些什么。  
  
“就是那个啊，听说，”闪电脸上露出一个神秘的微笑，“听说红蜘蛛最近在追求敌方那个小个子，大黄蜂！”

“啊？！什么？真的吗？”

“可真了！其他人都在说这件事！来我告诉你事情是怎么样的，你说威震天听到会怎么样……”

刚从会议室出来的红蜘蛛看到的就是走廊拐角处勾肩搭背渐行渐远的两个三变金刚的背影。眯了眯光学镜，虽然隐约有听到自己的名字，也大概感觉到最近下面的人似乎在讨论什么，但是红蜘蛛选择不在意——火种源才知道，他最近和威震天他们一起讨论停战后的相关事宜有多忙！他根本抽不出什么空来管谁说了什么，提起他做什么。

哼，反正肯定也是关于他的坏话吧。红蜘蛛一边恨恨地想着，一边大步向前迈步。他不在意，他—一—点—也—不—在—意。

3\. Alpha红蜘蛛追求Omega大黄蜂，被对方拒绝后恼羞成怒地追着对方打，还要霸王硬//上//弓他——这是最终流传到汽车人这边的谣言的版本。

大黄蜂第一次听到这个谣言时，正在帮铁皮搬一台设施。他听完这个惊世骇俗的故事后，光学镜一翻，脑内线路一短路，脑袋直接撞上了要搬运的设施，当场死机下线了过去。

等他重新启动时，已经是躺在了救护车的病床上。他光学镜还没完全睁开，在一旁的兰博基尼双子就争先恐后地张开了口：

“真不好意思把你吓晕倒了，但是其实我们刚才还没说完。实际上我们听来的完整版是，红蜘蛛追求你不成功后，觉得自己作为Alpha的自尊心受了伤，所以天天追着你打，那一次在发电厂时你不见了是因为被他抓住了，被他拖角落里强拆了，他觉得Omega就是用来拆的所以每次都会强拆你……”

要不是双子话还没有说完就被救护车用扳手赶了出去，大黄蜂觉得自己又要下线一次了。他睁着一双光学镜，接收器像炸了一般只能听到“红蜘蛛”三个字，眼前飞舞着各种五花缭乱的图像，什么红蜘蛛在天上一边飞一边抱着他都出来了。  
  
于是他默默地从手术床上爬了起来。救护车转过头来，看起来想对他说些什么。大黄蜂还没等救护车安慰自己，立刻塞了对方一句“我出去走走”，就不管不顾地一溜烟飞驶了出去。

4.把速度开到最大，大黄蜂使劲地奔跑起来。身体内的每一根线路都仿佛燃着怒火，极度的烦躁使大黄蜂甚至跑不成直线——

普神在上！！红蜘蛛到底是怎么想的！传出这种谣言！大黄蜂气得全身发抖，一边战战巍巍地开着，一边努力使自己平静下来，然后他发现自己根本做不到——

红蜘蛛到底在想什么？传出这种谣言到底对他有什么好处？那个卑鄙、阴险、恶心的家伙！他！他怎么能这样！！

一个接一个质问不断涌出，堆积在脑模块中的想法几乎要让大黄蜂骂出声。被怒火烧得失去理智的小机子此时芯中只有一个念头，那就是找那该死的红蜘蛛算账。

没错，大黄蜂认定了这个谣言是红蜘蛛传出来的。毕竟只有那个可恶的、可恨的、一直在欺负自己红蜘蛛才会做出这种没有意义的事！

他凭什么这么对我！

越想越气的小黄车决定直接去找对方。停战后的汽车人和霸天虎都驻扎在一个固定区域，红蜘蛛的房屋并不难找。但是为了以防万一，大黄蜂还是决定先拨打红蜘蛛的内线——是的，就像他们的领袖互相有内线一样*1，他和红蜘蛛之间也互相有对方的内线。这个内线链接还是他之前在侦查红蜘蛛情报时得来的。他俩经常通过这个内线互相骂对方这事姑且不提，现在倒是给大黄蜂提供了便利。

5.红蜘蛛被对方找上门来的时候，还很莫名其妙。先前私线里被对方劈头盖脸一顿骂的，他都没反应过来，现在大黄蜂就出现在了自己面前。

“啧，大黄蜂，你到底发的什么疯？”

飞行者眯起暗红的光学镜，不屑的俯视着面前一脸怒容的小汽车。

“红蜘蛛！你散播那种……那种谣言，到底是什么意思？！”

“……什么谣言？”

面对红蜘蛛的反问，大黄蜂的光学镜瞬间睁大，仿佛在质问对方“你还敢顶嘴”——“就是那个！那个说……说我和你……那个的谣言！除了你还能有谁会说这种东西！”

“……啊？”

红蜘蛛不明所以，只能继续保持之前那种蔑视的态度对着无理取闹的小汽车人。而这种态度无疑更加激怒了大黄蜂，小机子忿忿不平地嚷嚷起来：

“是你！就是你！除了你，没有人会做这种事！上一次在科研院，你还踹了我的后挡板来着！你这下//流的霸天虫！”

“……哈？”

红蜘蛛不满的冷笑了一声，虽然还是不明白这小家伙突然来自己这里撒泼的原因，但是这不妨碍他回击：“那么是谁在火山口抢我们能量的时候，扑到我身上摸我的座舱啊？啧啧啧，论下//流，你这小汽车人可是更胜我一筹。”

“你你你……你明明，明明还会自己乱摸机翼来着！变态！明明是在飞，还要做这种事！我看到了！”

“哦——那么是谁像个还没断初级能量液的幼生体一样，充电时还会缩成一团躲进角落里呢？某位汽车人小宝宝看起来还会怕黑哦？”

“你！”

两人你一言我一句的吵了起来。渐渐的，随着各种旧账被翻出，两人的情绪波动逐渐激烈起来，机体温度也在不断上升。他们越吵越激动，距离也越来越近，电解液几乎都要喷到对方面甲上，从旁边看他们几乎是贴紧了对方。

最终，被各种尴尬往事和对方咄咄逼人的话语逼问的脑模块都要烧掉了的小机子忍无可忍的大吼了一声：

“红蜘蛛你是不是喜欢我！！”

“是啊我喜欢你又怎么样！！”

一片死静。

红蜘蛛和大黄蜂同时呆住了。

望着大黄蜂瞪圆了的光学镜，红蜘蛛悔恨到直想掐断自己的发声器。他在说什么？这是什么？他今晚到底怎么了？？

“你……红蜘蛛你他渣的……你……”

大黄蜂嗫嚅着，震惊到说不出一句完整的话。

“……你……你……你二极管烧断了吧！”大黄蜂一扭头，就要变形成汽车冲出门外，以躲避目前这种尴尬局面。

“等等！”

红蜘蛛一着急，猛地拉住了对方的手臂。大黄蜂的回应则是一记照着对方脸的猛击。飞机和小汽车随即扭打在一起，像这几百万来他们每一次做的那样，狠狠地斗殴起来。

因为距离太近，大黄蜂没有用枪，红蜘蛛也没有用上他的氖射线，双方只是单纯的用机体硬抗。然后，就像之前无数次的大多数结果一样，小节能车失败了，被飞行者牢牢压制在身//下。

因为刚刚的这场混战，大黄蜂此时身上沾满了地上的尘土，那张六角形的脸也变得脏兮兮的，配合上大黄蜂愤怒的表情看起来既滑稽又可笑。小汽车的内置风扇呼呼的扇动着，声音大到红蜘蛛感到烦躁。他低下头盯着对方，

“听着，我……我刚刚只是说错了……哎呦！”

大黄蜂用他没被压制的双腿狠狠地踹了红蜘蛛一脚。红蜘蛛吃痛地喊出声，把大黄蜂更用力地按在地上：“为什么你就不能安静地听我说完呢？！”

“那是！因为！你！每次都先冲上来打我！”

大黄蜂愤怒地喊叫起来。他气的话都说不成完整的句子，一张脸因为怒气被撑得更胖了，仿佛地球上一种叫河豚的碳基生物。

“嘿听着……我不是，我……”

即使是巧舌如簧的红蜘蛛，在经历了今晚那么多混乱的事后，一时也有点口拙。他说不出个所以然来，只能烦躁地更用力掐紧大黄蜂的手。大黄蜂见对方不说话，自己也已经十分疲惫了，于是索性不再开口和挣扎，自暴自弃地躺在原地，任由对方禁锢自己。

月亮拨开云层露了出来，冷清的月光打在两人身上，为他们的机壳抹上一笔柔和的颜色。

红蜘蛛盯着身//下//人脏脏的面甲，看着对方蔚蓝的光学镜和紧抿的金属嘴唇，觉得心里那种奇怪的感觉又上来了。他已经隐隐约约明白那是什么了——他非常，极其，不愿意承认的某件事。

“……嘿，听着，大黄蜂，我很抱歉。”

红蜘蛛深深置换了一次气体，试图把心中那种怪异的感觉排出体外。身为红蜘蛛，因为各式各样的理由，道歉对他说并不陌生。如果一句道歉可以换来一份能量块，那么光是黑枪过后对威震天的道歉所能换取的份都已经够闹翻天吃上一个月了。但是没有哪一次的道歉像现在这样艰难过，光是直视大黄蜂的光学镜，红蜘蛛就觉得自己的发声器都像烧断了线路一样。

看身//下//人装死不理他，红蜘蛛艰难开口继续道：“我……我真的不知道那什么谣言。这回真不是我做的行了吧？”  
  
“我知道你讨厌我……我也讨厌你！你就是辆又吵又蠢的汽车！但是……我是说，我根本不知道你从一开始就在那说什么。”  
  
小机子还是倔强的一声不吭。红蜘蛛发誓他看到了对方亮晶晶的光学镜里有什么东西蓄满了。  
  
“……我道歉行了吧！”  
  
“……走开。”半晌之后，大黄蜂才在底下闷闷不乐地憋出一声。红蜘蛛放开对方，无言的的看着对方默默地变形成小汽车，开远了。

6.红蜘蛛最近有了点苦恼。

这点苦恼让他比平时看上去更不好惹了。

惊天雷和闹翻天决定陪着他们苦恼的长机去找乐子开开心，让他别再这么扎人。他们找乐子的方式也很简单，就是去了附近战后新建的一所油吧。

“听说这里是重建了战前的那个大型油吧，建的还不错。”

闹翻天一边兴高采烈地说着，一边扯着惊天雷去了油吧的另一边拿能量零食，扔下他们苦恼而刺人的长机呆在吧台。

红蜘蛛无聊地坐在座位上，有点烦躁地搅动了一下自己杯底的松脆齿轮。然后他一抬头，就看到自己面前站着一个黄色汽车人。大黄蜂就站在自己不远处的吧台前，沉默地看着自己。

红蜘蛛一时不知道说什么好。他面前刚倒了两杯高纯，本来是酒保倒给惊天雷的，但是对方被拖走了，便留下了这杯完全没碰过的饮品。

大黄蜂睁着一双湛蓝清澈的光学镜，别扭地转了一下头不去看红蜘蛛，然后又转回来，仿佛下了什么决心一般走到了红蜘蛛面前。走到那杯高纯旁时，他瞧了它一眼，毅然而然地举起来一饮而尽。借着高纯喝下的劲头，他清了清发声器，对神色惊讶的飞行者抬起发烫的面甲，尽可能坚定的说了起来:

“我知道吗，我一直都很讨厌你。”

“你真是我见过的最卑鄙、最阴险的机了。”

“你老是追着我打、欺负我，还给我起各种绰号！你坏透了！我真的很讨厌你！”  
  
“但是同时我又觉得，你也没这么坏，呃啊我是说，听起来这很难想象，你也帮了我很多次。像海底那一次，我当时溺水了，但是结果却是你救了我。虽然你说你是为了把我当人质，但是你后来还是放了我，我是说，你帮助了我。”

“从上一次起我就在想，如果没有战争，我们能不能成为……朋友？

“我知道你知道我收集了很多你的情报用来做分析，我也知道你知道我做的事的同时你也在做这种事……额听起来真变//态，我知道你知道呃啊我是说！我们都很了解彼此了不是吗？我们都清楚对方是个什么样的人！”

“还有虽然你很坏，可是你真的是个很有魅力的Alpha。我不是因为自己是Omega才说这些的！我不是Omega，我真的不是Omega。我是个Beta。”  
  
“我想说……”

“我，我。”大黄蜂结结巴巴起来，他开始有点不确定自己能不能说下去了，但是最终他还是把那句话说出口:“我喜欢你，红蜘蛛。”

“……真是个蠢货。”

红蜘蛛低声骂了句自己都听不清的话。他感觉到自己的面甲温度烫得惊人，肯定是刚刚那杯高纯的作用，他应该再多开两片散热扇来着的。

“……什么？”大黄蜂把脸凑的更近了。太近了，红蜘蛛可以清晰的看到小家伙蓝色光学镜中倒映着的自己的身影。

“……我说，大黄蜂，你可真是个白痴小黄人。”

大黄蜂的面甲皱了起来，光学镜委屈地暗了下去。红蜘蛛挪近了一点，低头凝视着对方抿紧了的金属嘴唇，然后毫不客气地亲了下去。

“你蠢到自己送上门来，真是没救了。”  
  
TCB.  
  
*1 op和威有互相的内线链接这个梗是idw漫画里的，他们当时互相通信来着。  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 下

  
  
  
注意：

1.红蜂，abo，a红b蜂。虽然是abo但是很遗憾，是沙雕文！前文→上下

2.有一句话带过的惊闹注意

3.ooc，超ooc！！真的！！谨慎观看！！  
  
  


7.无论按照碳基还是赛博坦人的谈恋爱程序，“和心上人度过美好一夜”这一步都不应该紧排在“告白”之后。

然而现实却是，大黄蜂躺在红蜘蛛的充电床上，一脸空白的试图调出昨晚的记忆。

房间里就他一个人，红蜘蛛不见了，不知道上哪去了——他该不会吃完就跑了吧？

他们昨晚到底做了什么？

大黄蜂一边乱七八糟的想着，一边努力想爬起来。结果他一动就全身都嘎吱作响，痛得仿佛被大力金刚按在地上狠狠锤了五十下一样，只能哎呦一声就倒回床上。

他昨晚究竟都做了些什么啊……大黄蜂欲哭无泪，只能挪动着翻了个身，让自己躺得舒服些。虽然听说过Alpha的能力很强，Omega和Alpha在一起会如何如何什么的，但是他真的没想到会这么……厉害。一想到昨晚的事，小机子就窘迫地把脑袋埋进怀里。果然Beta相比Omega的生理结构来还是有不同的，和Alpha还是很勉强……不不不他在想什么，Beta也很好……

正在想东想西时，房门开了，红蜘蛛黑着一张脸走了进来。

“呃啊，红蜘蛛，呃，早上好？”

大黄蜂尴尬地搭话道。他还没想好怎么面对对方。而对此红蜘蛛只是冷哼一声作为应答。他该不会心情不太好吧？大黄蜂暗自想到。

实际上，红蜘蛛快气炸了。今天一整个早上他都过得不是很顺利，真是普神在上，他第一次知道原来霸天虎内部的人都那么喜欢闲言碎语和观察别人的私生活！

本来一大早的，他上线后想出去拿些能量块给他和小机子补充能量，没想到一出门就遇上了迷乱。

“咦，红蜘蛛你们怎么这么快？声波不是说Alpha和Omega的结合要一天以上的吗？”——声波你在乱教什么！红蜘蛛本想一走了之，却被对方缠着问，只能不耐烦的向对方解释了几句大黄蜂是Beta不是Omega，得到对方一脸你骗鬼啊的表情。

爱信不信，红蜘蛛推开了迷乱，却又撞上了去吃早饭的闹翻天。

闹翻天一边扑哧扑哧地啃着能量块，一边和他聊天:“红蜘蛛，你们昨晚真是太带劲了！你们比我和TC还吵！那小黄人叫的可真厉害，我觉得我们整栋楼都听见了，哎哎你去哪，我还没说完呢！……呃我是说，我觉得你应该和我学学技术了，他昨晚叫的和被你用氖射线打了一样。”

“……”

聪明如红蜘蛛立刻明白了对方的言下之意，他居然敢说自己技术不好？！居然有人说他红蜘蛛技术不好？？？他自认不管是飞行技术还是拆卸能力，自己可都是顶级中的顶级。

“所以你们今天一个个全都跑出来问东问西，敢情昨晚我和大黄蜂拆卸时你们都在门外听墙角了？”憋了半天，实在气炸了的红蜘蛛居然骂不出一句话，只能恨恨地挤出一个问句。

“哈……哈哈哈，这也不至于，只是昨晚你们太大声了，就……”望着紫黑涂装的飞行者脸上那毫无说服力的，发自真心的笑容，红蜘蛛只觉得一阵怒火在往上涌。这回他早饭也不拿了，直接啪嗒啪嗒冲回了房间。

“大黄蜂！看看你干的好事！”

“……哎？啊？”

8.大黄蜂觉得自己有点委屈。

明明一开始他也不想被当做Omega的啊！为什么大家一个两个都不信呢！而且关键是红蜘蛛这家伙也要因为这个怪自己！

“呜啊……红蜘蛛你个混蛋……”

一边小声骂了一句，大黄蜂一边忿忿不平地踢了一下方舟门口的石子。小汽车在被喂完能量块（算红蜘蛛还有点良心，大黄蜂这样暗自想着）后，就被毫不迟疑地赶了回来。“你再不回去，你那些汽车人保姆们可要冲上来质问我把他们的小宝宝丢哪里去了。”一想到红蜘蛛说这话的刻薄样子，大黄蜂就酸的牙痒痒。

大黄蜂啊大黄蜂，你怎么就非喜欢上这么个家伙呢！小汽车越想越恼人，恨不得鸣几声喇叭来宣泄一下情绪，这时一声清脆的碰撞声自装甲下传来，吸引了他的注意力。

大黄蜂左右环视，最后发现声音是从装甲下的一处收纳空间里传来的。打开一看，大黄蜂愣住了，是几块能量块。原来这是刚刚离开时，红蜘蛛塞到大黄蜂手里的能量块，犹记得当时飞行者好像还说让小节能车补充一下再出门别倒在路上了，只是语气实在过于辛辣，一句关心的话怎么听都像讽刺。现在大黄蜂盯着这几块流转着紫色光芒的能量块，心中五味杂陈。最终，小机子无奈地摇了摇头，随手把其中一块能量块塞进了嘴里。

算了算了……谁让他就是这样呢。别人不清楚，我还不清楚吗？红蜘蛛就是这样的机啊！

能量块入口，大黄蜂觉得自己全身的线路仿佛都泡在油浴里一般，暖烘烘的。他满足地笑了一声，愉快地向方舟里面走去。

9.相较于大黄蜂这边的愉悦和满足，其他汽车人这边就显得气氛比较诡异了。

更准确的说，是从这天开始变得诡异。

“……大黄蜂今天又出去了吗？”

擎天柱神色凝重地敲了敲数据板，抬起头环顾起围在周边的汽车人同伴们。

“是的，擎天柱大哥。”警车拿着数据板，一板一眼地认真答道：“已经是这周的第三次了。距离上一次仅仅两天。”

“三次！已经第三次了！”铁皮激动地敲了敲桌面。“最近的一次就在今天！那个红蜘蛛……居然还在强迫大黄蜂！”

“已经确定是红蜘蛛了吗？”擎天柱严肃地看向一边的警车，得到对方肯定的点头。

“大黄蜂现在就在他那里受苦阿！我们还在等什么？我们快点过去把红蜘蛛揪出来！！”飞过山义愤填膺地跳起来喊到：“他身为alpha居然，居然强行标记Omega！真是无耻至极！！”

“先别急，飞过山。”擎天柱安抚了一下愤怒的迷你金刚，“我们现在有确切的证据吗？还是说大黄蜂亲口承认了吗？”

“还要什么证据！以前红蜘蛛那家伙就天天追着大黄蜂打，现在更是……对了！”红色的小汽车人像是想到什么，光学镜都变亮了：“上一次大黄蜂回来后我去找他，问他是不是被红蜘蛛欺负了，他就说没有……那时候他身上有很强的alpha信息素的气味，但是没有Omega气味！”

其他人一听，顿时哗然一片。不得了啊不得了，红蜘蛛这混蛋为了不让自己做的事情败露，居然强迫大黄蜂打抑制剂！

一般来说，a和o结合后，Omega身上应该会有alpha和Omega的气味。而且a和o在一起后，就没必要打抑制剂了，这样对身体也不好。没想到这红蜘蛛为了掩饰自己的恶行，竟然做出这种事！

四周的汽车人们都露出了义愤填膺的神情。

“擎天柱大哥，这……”一旁的探长抬起头看向擎天柱。汽车人领袖紧皱眉头，按着桌面，挺直腰站了起来：“我这就去联系威震天。”

10.红蜘蛛被叫到会议室时，还没有察觉到发生了什么事。最近他安分的很，没有给威震天找过任何麻烦，在完成本职工作上他甚至可以说是兢兢业业——看看会议室那一摞摞的数据板吧！都是他和威震天那铁桶头，哦，可能还有其他人，一起没日没夜的赶出来的！

霸天虎和汽车人的停战协议可不只是双方领袖和平友好的握个手，签个名这么简单，什么改变部署什么对接双方文件，统统都要做。没有他这得力干将，威震天和他一群蠢蛋手下还不知道要做多久呢。

一边在心中絮絮叨叨着，红蜘蛛一边走进了会议室。现场气氛很奇怪，颇有点像连续处理文件三天三夜后那种沉重到凝固的氛围。红蜘蛛一边暗自警惕起来，一边走向威震天的方向。然而还没等他向对方打个招呼，这位领袖就带着盛怒开口道：

“红蜘蛛，你看你又干了什么好事？！”

我又干了什么了？？！

红蜘蛛莫名其妙的看着对方。此刻这位霸天虎头头满脸怒容，光学镜紧瞪着红蜘蛛，头上那顶铁桶都在小幅度地抖。懂得审视局面的空指立刻把未出口的大声顶撞咽了下去，改成不服气的尖刻反问：“我又怎么了？我怎么不知道我干了什么？”

威震天使了个眼色，一旁的声波会意得走上前，放起下午时两个领袖通话的节选录音。

听着听着，红蜘蛛的脸色慢慢扭曲了。他的神色在困惑，尴尬和愤怒之间来回扭转，最终演变成一个奇怪的表情。听到“大黄蜂是个Omega，这样的行为很可能对他造成诸多不可逆的伤害”时，他再也忍不住了，尖叫出声：“不对！大黄蜂明明是个Beta！！”

没人应答，威震天只是面无表情的看着他。

“我之前追着他打就真的只是打啊！我绝对没有拉他到什么鬼扯小树林动用私刑啊！”

威震天的眼神越发不耐，满脸都写着“我会信你说的鬼话吗”。

“真的！而且那晚也不是我强迫了他，明明是他自己凑上来的！是大黄蜂他先动的手！”

这下连一旁的声波都露出不相信的眼神了。尽管理论上来说不应该，但是红蜘蛛可以发誓，他就是看到了声波那被红色护目镜遮盖的了光学镜露出的鄙夷！该死的家伙！

红蜘蛛急得跳脚。他要怎么才能证明自己是真的清白无辜，一切都是大黄蜂那邪恶的小汽车人搞的鬼呢？——反正就目前来看，不论他说什么都是越描越黑。

最终，还是威震天扶着额头决定一起去汽车人那揪出大黄蜂，当着擎天柱和所有人的面问个清楚。就这样，一伙人浩浩荡荡地出发了，一路上还不断有好事者加入进来。

等大黄蜂因为通知而急匆匆赶回基地时，方舟门前的空地上已经聚集了浩浩荡荡的一堆轮子虎子。面对傻了眼的大黄蜂，擎天柱如此问道：“大黄蜂，你来讲述事实吧。红蜘蛛是不是强迫你进行ao结合了？”

“……不是，我真的是个Beta啊！！！！”

11.“你在想什么？”

“没什么。”把思绪从遥远的记忆中抽离回来，有着蔚蓝光学镜的小机子摇了摇头，微笑着说道：“只是想起我们刚刚开始交往的样子而已。”

“哦？”

红蜘蛛眯了眯光学镜，不以为然地哼了一声。“这种东西什么时候回忆都行。婚礼快要开始了，你能量吃够了吗？”

身上涂了黄红色涂装的飞行者把手搭到自己那娇小的火种伴侣的肩上，有一下没一下的摸着对方光滑的后背：“我们的婚礼可是要持续很长时间的，你可别给我中途倒下了。啊真是，居然要保持这么蠢的涂装那么长时间，光是想想就受不了……”

看着抱怨个不停的红蜘蛛，大黄蜂的嘴角不自觉的勾起。他很清楚，这是对方在缓解紧张，红蜘蛛和他一样为接下来他们的婚礼而紧张期待着。

“红蜘蛛。”他喊出一个单词，成功地让红蜘蛛停止了念叨，低头看向自己。“我……我们待会就要结婚了，所以我想问你一个问题。”

红蜘蛛低头俯视着怀里圆润可爱的爱人，语气不自觉地放缓了：“嗯？”

“你是Alpha，传说里说Alpha都会遇到自己那个OMEGA，但是我是Beta……你和我火种融合后就再也不能找到自己的OMEGA了，你，这样你还乐意吗？”

红蜘蛛沉默地看着大黄蜂澄澈的双眼，双臂揽住对方，把节能小车轻巧地抱起。

“……你是傻瓜吗……”他无奈地叹了口气，不等大黄蜂反驳，就凑过去在对方头上落下柔软的一吻。

“不管你是Alpha还是Beta，你就是我的Bee。”

End

一点感想和补充：

1.呜啊总算完结了！！本来只是一个群里随口说的小段子，没想到一写就从3月写到9月，也是没谁了……我再也不搞这种分集式的文了（等着啪啪啪打脸

2.关于文中a都会遇到命中注定的o这个传言设定，其实真的就只是传言，属于塞星童话故事一类的东西，嗯，不可信的，只要看对眼了不管是b是o其实都可以在一起www而且火种融合后就不管什么幺蛾子了，反正红蜂都会在一起就是了！

3.赛博坦人的婚礼很长这个设定见JR的访谈。红蜂的婚礼也会很长的！长到他们两个会在婚礼前狂吃东西储存能量xd毕竟婚礼开始后可能就要做很多事，可能要见很多朋友啊啥的，要存够体力才能好好继续！（怎么说的和马拉松似的  
  
4.红蜂真甜！！我cp好真！！

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter:@weiyinxinshen


End file.
